Familiar Face
by Midnight Rose Princess
Summary: Life is good at Bonnie's for our toys, especially Jessie and Buzz. But one cowboy can't help but feel lonely watching the two lovebirds. Can a familiar face be just the cure for our sheriff? Spoilers for Toy Story 3.


**Title: **Familiar Face

**Authoress: **MidnightRosePrincess

**Summary: **Life is good at Bonnie's for our toys, especially for Jessie and Buzz. But one cowboy can't help but feel lonely watching the two lovebirds. Can a familiar face be just the cure for our sheriff? Spoilers for Toy Story 3.

**Warning: **Spoilers for the new movie: Toy Story 3. If you don't want anything given away for the movie until you see it for yourself, then back out now. I refuse to deal with angry people who've been spoiled by reading this when I gave them clear warning.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters, they belong to Disney.

**Midnight's Note: **I just came back from seeing the movie and I loved it. It was just great! If you haven't seen it, go see it! And also make sure you actually WANT to read this fic and be spoiled. This is my first Toy Story fic, which was supposed to be a oneshot, but decided it could be a few chapters (no more than 4 at most). I wrote this because I felt so sad for Woody at the end of the movie because of what happened to Bo Peep (which is never really explained, just hinted at what might have happened) and felt that now that his two best friends are together, he's alone. And since Woody is my favorite of the toys (and my first computer generated crush as a kid), I thought up what I think would happen after the movie. Forgive any spelling mistakes, but the Wordpad I use doesn't check spelling. Anyway, if you're sure you wanna read this, then go ahead.

P.S. Thank you to the reviewers who gave me the names I forgot. I've edited that and I am eternally grateful. ;)

**TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY **

**Chapter One: The Blue Cowboy**

"Bonnie!" came a voice, "Come on, it's time to go to Sunnyside!"

"Coming Mommy!" the little girl said, grabbing her backpack and leaving the room, shutting it behind her.

It was silent in the room until the sound of a car driving away was heard, which signaled that, for the toys, the coast was clear. All at once, the toys picked themselves up from the floor and furniture and started to have their own fun. The Potatoeheads started to entertain their alien and pea pod kids with Totoro, while Mr. Pricklepants started preparing for a role at whatever drama he was living at the present time. Slink and Ham were betting on the race between Bullseye and the Buttercup raced yet again, who were racing around the room. Rex was playing on the computer with Trixie again, while behind them and on the floor, Buzz and Jessie were once again dancing to Spanish music.

Watching the two dancers from the bed was their best friend in the world, Sheriff Woody. The cowboy looked on at his friends, smiling at the two. He knew they'd get together the moment he'd seen Buzz's wings pop out after Jessie used the old race track to unlock the door so a younger Buster could go outside for some 'private time.' He remembered laughing at the space ranger's blank expression, and Jessie's smile that said 'i-know-already-but-when's-he-gonna-realize-it-too.' They were a perfect couple; and their dancing was silly and romantic at the same time. Back when Jessie and Bullseye had first joined the gang, some of the other toys had thought that maybe she would get with Woody. But back then, Woody had someone special of his own; someone who had three pet sheep.

Woody frowned and shook his head, trying to rid his head of those thoughts. He turned away from his friends and walked back to the head of the bed. Bonnie had set two of the pillows facing the window tilted together at an angel, making a tent-like shape with one entrance, since she'd put a blanket over one end. Woody went inside to the darker side by the blanket and sat down, drowning out the noises of the other's. He drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

It was hard to watch the two lovebirds without thinking about... her. He'd tried to put her out of her mind as much as possible since that one fateful yard sale when Molly had given her up. When Rex **(A/N: It was Rex. Thanks again my reviewers) **had mentioned her name when they'd talked of the ones they'd parted with along the way in the meeting by the toy box, it had taken everything Woody had to not cry and even repeat her name in a whisper before returning to his speech. Even now, it was a touchy subject with him, simply because he missed her. Yes, he admitted it: he missed Bo Peep. And he guessed he always would. It wasn't that he resented Jessie and Buzz for it, since they didn't even know they did. It's just that they were such reminders of what he used to have with Bo. Sure, they hadn't really danced, but they would always star gaze, talk, and go back and forth with riddles and messages filled with love. And though she may have looked innocent, he was the only one who knew of Bo's sneaky side, which made him both proud and, when she used it against him, embarrassed.

Shaking his head again, he lowered it down onto his knees. He'd moved on from Andy, though the college student would still come by on some of his holidays to play with Bonnie. _If I can move on from Andy_, Woody thought, _then I can move on from Bo._ Thinking on that, deep closed his eyes but couldn't help but think of her.

Outside of his shelter, Buzz and Jessie had stopped their dance when Bullseye had asked for some time to pay with Jessie, which usually involved her riding him and practicing her lasso and his tricks. Buzz watched them for a moment before moving to find something else to do before he noticed something amiss about the room. He looked around, wondering what was out of place. Everything was normal, and everyone was accounted for... except... for his best friend. Looking around, Buzz didn't see Woody anywhere. Thinking back, he remembered that before Bonnie had left, she'd placed Woody on the bed somewhere to get ready for a new game.

Buzz ran to a ball by the bed leg and jumped on it, bouncing up onto the bed. Seeing the tent of pillows, he made his way over and peeked into the entrance to see the cowboy sitting alone out of the light's reach with his head in his knees. Buzz was instantly concerned, seeing as how Woody was usually alert and would have noticed him by now. His friend was obviously sad about something, but Buzz had a feeling it wasn't about Andy.

"Woody?" he asked, coming into the entrance and thereby casting a shadow in the light from the window.

"Hm?" Woody said, looking up, "Oh, hey Buzz." He looked behind Buzz. "Something wrong?" he asked, referring to trouble the others might be in.

"What? Oh no," Buzz said, suddenly feeling a bit proud that Woody had such concern for whatever room he was in charge in and the toys in it. "I was just wondering where you were," he said, taking a seat next to the cowboy.

"Well, now you know so.." Woody said, trying to be lighthearted.

"Woody," Buzz said, raising an eyebrow as Woody turned to look at him.

Woody knew that look; it was the 'stop-rambling-you-can't-fool-me' look. _It figures_, Woody thought. After all, the space ranger knew him too well. "Sorry," he said.

Buzz shook his head at that, "Just tell me what's wrong, Woody. It can't be about Andy."

"No, it's not about Andy," Woody said, "I've moved on from that part of my past. Just not all of it."

_'Not all of it?' _Buzz thought, _Then it must be something else from the past that's got him so down. _Buzz thought hard about the things that had bothered Woody in the past, none of them still bothering his friend except- "Oh," Buzz said, realizing the answer. "It's Miss... Peep, isn't it?" he asked, looking at Woody.

"Yeah," Woody said, looking down at his boots again.

Buzz sighed. He should have know that must have been what was bothering his friend. Everyone from Andy's room knew that Woody never really got over the shepardess and her departure from the gang via yard sale. Andy had already given Bo Peep to Molly at the time, and Molly had wanted to sell Bo Peep, so Woody couldn't just rescue her like he'd done Wheezy in the past. He remembered the night before the yard sale, when he'd been awakened by voices outside the toy box. He'd cracked the box open to see Woody whispering with Bo Peep under the desk, both looking sad and holding hands as if they wanted to spend as much time as they could together before the yard sale started. After she was gone, everyone could see Woody's apparent loss of energy, so much that even Mr. Potatoehead hadn't said a bad word about anything to Woody. Mentioning her only made it worse, so her very name had become a taboo. In fact, the mission with Andy's cellphone had been the first time in a long while that any of them had seen Woody slightly back to his old self.

But then Rex had broken the taboo.

Buzz wasn't blind. He could see how much it hurt Woody to be reminded of that, even though Woody had tried to hide it. He'd shared a glance with Jessie, who had seen it as well. It had also been why he'd come into the conversation soon after to aid the sheriff in his attempt to lift morale. Buzz could only guess that the whole ordeal with Lotso and Sunnyside had distracted Woody to accomplish the task at hand, and now that it was over, his attention went back to her.

"You must really miss her, Woody," Buzz said. Ever since he'd first arrived in Andy's room (he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his refusal to accept being a toy), Woody had always been with her, even embarrassed when she teased him when she knew anybody was watching, namely Buzz. But Woody was enamored by her charm and she loved him back due to, as she'd told Jessie, his kindness. He'd never understood how the two of them could be so close until he'd met Jessie, even more so now that he was officially with her as Woody had been with Bo.

"I try not to, but I can't help it," Woody admitted. "Especially when I look at you and Jessie." Buzz looked concerned again, and Woody immediately caught himself. "It's not that you two are doing anything wrong," he clarified, "I'm really happy you two finally got together. It's just that seeing the two of you-"

"Reminds you of Bo and yourself together," Buzz finished, "I see."

"I know you think I should be over her already," Woody said, "But Bo understood me better than anyone else. She knew me the longest out of anyone and could understand how I tick. She was always there when I was confused or mad, and knew how to get me to relax when leading everyone got stressful. She was worried sometimes about not being owned by a girl before Molly came along and I was there for her." Woody paused, "We could always read or stargaze together... basically anything together."

"I know how you feel now that I've got Jessie, cowboy," Buzz said, smiling, "And you don't have to rush getting over her, Woody. You should take as long as you need, and no one's expecting you to do anything different."

Woody cracked a real smile, "Thanks Buzz. Just take care of Jessie while you got her, Buzz. She is like a little sister to me, you know."

Buzz saluted, "Yes Sir, Sheriff." He stood up to leave but then just realized something Woody had said. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally' got together?"

Woody smirked, "Oh come on, Buzz. There were so many signs. Like your wings popping out, for one. I was surprised you didn't realize it. Really, you're such a space brain."

"Space brain? Oh, you're in for it now cowboy!" Buzz said, flipping his clear helmet up.

"Oh really," Woody said, getting up, "I'm so scared."

"You will be," Buzz said, glad that their camaraderie was getting Woody out of his funk.

"That a threat, space ranger?" Woody said as he pulled his hat closer to his head.

"Might be," Buzz said.

"Well," Woody said, "Then I guess this a threat too!" Woody quickly dashed past Buzz and kicked the corner of one of the pillows, making them both fall onto the futuristic toy. Woody leapt to the nightstand as Buzz pushed his way out of the pillows.

"Woody!"

Woody laughed and the chase was on.

_To be continued..._

**TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY TOYSTORY **

**Midnight: **Well, that's it for the first chapter. They never really said what happened to Bo Peep, but yard sales and donations were mentioned about the others, so I chose yard sale. And even though I'm a Jessie fan, I admit that Woody and Bo make a cute couple. Next chapter introduces a familiar face in a recently familiar scene, and a new adventure erupts! ...heehee... I never thought I'd have this much fun on a Toy Story fic ;P Remember to leave nice reviews and no flames, please.


End file.
